Blue Highlights and Boys
by evill twin of bella
Summary: What happens when Alice And Emmett's middle brother comes home from New York? language R
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Alice's and Emmett's middle brother comes home from New York

**What happens when Alice's and Emmett's middle brother comes home from New York?**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight so please don't sue**

"**Bella what the hell is taking you so long get your ass down hear" Alice called from the bottom of my stares. She always felt the need to come into my house in the mornings and bitch about how long it took me to get ready even thought she had to wake up at 4:30 just to get ready and school starts at 8:00.**

"**Alice if you don't shut up I will come down there and kick your over screwed ass"**

**She got pissed about that comment but she shut up. I settled for a black shirt whit a white skull on it and my black and red Tripp pants with my combat boots with the **

**Metal spikes on them. All I had to do was put some eyeliner on and I could leave. All of a sudden I heard Alice scream so I ran down the stares to see what happened to make her scream. When I got there she was holding her phone and was tearing at it in horror.**

"**Alice what the hell are you screaming like that for you will wake every one in Hong Kong if you do it again." But she still did not say anything she just turned her phone so that I could see whey she screamed. It was a text message that read hay lil sis I'm home from NY can't wait to see you at school today tell Emmett hi I don't have his new number ttyl bye **_**Edward**_

"**Alice who the hell is Edward and what the hell is he talking about Emmet is your big brother?" I was now massively confused (I really need to stop drinking before bed time) I thought that Emmet and Alice where the only kids in their family but**

**According to this text I was wrong. I Guess Alice just never mentioned him and they did not always live in Fork either so I guess its possible but I should ask that later my Real question still remained why the hell did she scream like that if it was just her brother?**

"**Alice what is so bad about your brother coming home from New York?" She just looked at me as if I was crazy and should already remember but I still had no clue as to why it was such a bad thing**

"**Bella Edward is mine and Emmett's middle brother and he is sort of a player and he is just like you with the whole punk thing but he takes it like a rock stare dose some times and he get kind of controlling of the girls he likes pulse he only goes for other punks." Well that did not sound to bad to me.**

"**Alice what is so bad about that?" she gave me an incredulous stare**

"**Bella you are the only punk girl in the school."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hay so what did y'all think about my last chapter

**Hay so what did y'all think about my last chapter? Sorry left it hanging but I promises I will try not to again.**

**evill twin of Bella **

"**Alice breath, what makes you think that I will fall in love with your bother I haven't even met him yet." God it scares me when she goes off on one of her conclusion jumping journeys.**

"**Bella you don't get it I have not met a girl that did not fall hard for Edward the first time he said hi. Plus the fact that you are not taken, not looking, and a complete and total virgin. **

**He is going to be after you until you say yes and Edward never gives up ever if he wants it he gets it and you will be like a new shinny penny in his collection."**

**She had to stop to breath for a second. I still did not see the part of what makes her think that I would fall in love with this kid.**

"**Alice if I fall in love with him you can smack me and if I do and he plays me he will end up in a coma and won't wake up for a long time if I have any thing to do with it, okay?" she looked worried still but she calmed down.**

"**Would you like to see his picture before you meet him?" she was shaking while she looked at her phone trying to find the picture before I said yes. She held the phone up to y face and all I could see was a beautiful bronze haired boy with amazing green eyes.**

"**Oh god Alice this is not good he is gorgeous why dose he have to look like that?"**

**I still could not look away from the phone so she pulled it away taking me out of my trance.**

"**I think the real question is why do you have to be the only punk girl in the school? I mean I could lend you my clothes but I can't strip blue highlights out of bleached hair I just can't do it and you hair gives it all away your stuck."**

**At that moment she got another text from Edward No Bella bad don't think like that he is no good remember he will be after you all the time But what if I want him to be after me that sounds awesome **

**Bella no you don't fall in love with anyone or wish people would come after you like that you need to get a grip. Before I knew it Alice slapped me across the face and let me tell you for a small person she can slap hard.**

"**Oww Alice what the hell was that for?" I yelled rubbing my face where I would no doubt be red at least till we got to school. She needs to get some anger management classes or some thing cause that was just uncalled for.**

"**Bella if you don't day dreaming about my brother I will slap you again!" she yelled at me. "and don't tell me you weren't cause I could see the look in your eye it is the same one you use to get when you thought about Black!"**

**oh god she is good I cant even remember liking Jacob Black he is now one of the punks that live down on the reservation but he use to go to my school and we dated for a while but he wanted more than what I was going to give to him so we broke up. **

"**Alright let's just get to school before we are late, we can deal with your sudden Edward epidemic at lunch till then don't drool in the car please I just cleaned it. Oh and Bella go put a bra on."**

**I looked down and blushed I knew I had forgotten something. I ran back up to my room and grabbed my black lace bra with jack skelington on it. When I had it on I ran back down the stares locked the house up and got in Alice's porch and we drove to school at a speed that was way over what we needed to be driving any day no matter how soon we needed to be at school,**

**but the fact that we never obeyed the laws never surprised any one when we had to get bailed out of jail or got pulled over for speeding but did not happen to often only when we got in fights with the bitches at our school.**

**As soon as we got to the school I saw him and if I had not ducked Alice would have planted another red mark on my face but I did and she hit the window witch hurt her had.**

"**God Alice why dose he have to look like that" At that moment there was a tap at my door that and when I looked it was the last person I wanted to see. **

"**Jacob?"**

"**Hay Bella, can we talk for just a second?"**

**God danget why dose he have to show up now?**

_**Oww what happens now**_ _well you will just have to weight hahahahahahahahaahah!_


	3. Chapter 3

So when we left off Jacob showed up

_So when we left off Jacob showed up. Btw Bella dose not like Jacob she will never like Jacob in any story I ever write do I make myself clear well now that that is out of the way enjoy the next chapter._

Oh my god why did he have to show up now I told him that we would not work out he wanted to do more than what I was willing to do so we broke up and now I am looking at the angel of my dreams and he shows up why is this happening to me? Why can't he like Jessica or Lauren I'm sure that they would gladly satisfy him in the ways he wants.

"Jake what are you doing here you don't go to this school any more?" I really just wanted him gone before he said something so sweet that I would forgive him and take him back cause trust me he was good at doing just that to

Me and then he would get carried away with himself when we were kissing and he would press my wrong buttons and it would be all over with again. And honestly I'm just tired of making up and braking up with Jacob so this time I have to be strong.

"Bella please forgive me you know I really do love you and you know that I would not do anything to hurt you I just get ahead of myself some times you do that to me and I'll try harder this time I promise just please take me back?" oh good the same excuse as last time this should be easer than I thought.

"Jacob Black that is the same thing you said last time and we were only going out a week and you started trying to take my shirt of ! I cant trust you anymore, all you want from me is sex and I'm not going down like that if you wanted me that bad you should have proved you would wait for me but instead you tried to rush me so you need to just get lost now Jacob!"

At this point Alice was next to me looking a Jacob with this look of disgust and hatred she hated the fact that I went back out with him like four times and he still never kept his promise to me to behave. Then a really tall person came up behind me and Alice and at firs I thought it was a teacher till I turned around and saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen looking down at us.

"Hay sis, what's going on and who is your friend?" He was looking down at me and I could not stop looking at him it's like he had me mesmerized to not look away and at this point I know that the picture did not do him justice.

"Oh hay Edward this is Bella my best friend and this is her annoying dog(**no pun intended that is just what my dad calls guys sometimes**) of an Ex boyfriend who is bugging Bella to give him another chance." And I still could not look away from his face Bella why do you have to look like an idiot close your mouth wipe away the drool and say some thing but don't make it be something stupid like you normally do.

"You know what midget you need to run off to pre-k, and let the grownups talk right now" God why did I ever date him but It brought me out of my gaz at Edward when I hear him speak.

"Jake you need to move on okay I'm not going to go back out with you no matter what you do or say and insulting my friend is defiantly not a way to get back on my good side I would date both Quill and Embry before I ever date you again do you understand that or do I have to say I slowly so that you little second grade mind can comprehend what I mean?" Now he was pissed off with me but he walked away but before he left he looked at Edward,

"You might not want to get involved with her if I where you she is mine and I wont give her up without a fight." At that Edward laughed at him

"By the look of things you don't have anyone to fight for cause she mad I clear that she belongs to no one right now so you might just want to leave before I let my little sister loose on you." At that moment I realized he was holding her back from permanently injuring Jacob. And with that he walked away.

"So that was a nice welcome from the locals or by the look of it native locals so how about one from my sister?" with that Alice turned around and punched Edward in the stomach and I honestly felt sorry for him I knew how that felt. Alice's punches hurt bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I know y'all hate me for not updating, but to be honest I am not one for for having free time. I am always busy so please love me and keep reading.**

"Alice! Why did you just punch your brother!?" Edward was doubled over in pain

.

" Why the hell did he hold me back from ripping that jerks face off!?" oh that is why yeah that was a

little dumb of him I mean its Alice if you try and stop her she just gets mad!

I mean I thought she was his sister isn't that something a brother would know about his sister? By this time Edward was upright and staring at me.

"Hey the names Edward, It is nice to meet you Bella and Alice you will pay for punching me." I laughed ,_yeah right like any one can get back at Alice,_ but Alice looked slightly scared, I guess payback runs in there family.

"Well I would love to sit around and talk about your family problems but I have a very boring Spanish class to go to and Alice are we still on for tonight?" Alice and I are going to stay at her house tonight after the football game. She is a cheerleader for the school.

"yeah I will see you after the game, your stuff is already at my house and I already have all the junk food hidden from Em!" she stated proudly that she had gotten all this done buy herself. She is such a dork but I still love her.

" Hey Bella I have Spanish too can you show me the way?" Edward winked at me.....God why is he so cute I don't want to be slapped by Alice! It hurts.

" Yeah I don't care but you better keep up if you want to follow me. I walk pretty fast." he smiled and stepped beside me.

" I think I can keep up." with that he winked and I took off walking towards my Spanish class.

As we were walking he asked me all these questions about the town.. Is it always this rainy ? Is there anything fun to do? How much trouble can we get in to before they through us out of the school. You know pretty much normal things fro me. All questions I would ask if I was the new kid.

"Ms. Swan you are late please tell me you eater have a pass or you showed around a new kid." And at this Edward stepped into the room.

"Mr. Lazano this is Edward Cullen and yes I was showing him how to get here and I had to wait till his sister found him so I could show him the way." Complete lie but hey if it gets me out of detention then I am going to take it and run as fast as I can.

" So you are the Mr. Cullen. I have had both of your siblings in my class and fail, please don't keep there tradition." I laughed neither Alice nor Emmett could pass Spanish, something about not being able to roll their R's, hehe.

"Well I hope I pass this class to, I need it for college." I smiled. The Cullen's are loaded all his dad would have to do is make a donation and he would be in the school faster than you can say tuition.

"Well then Mr. Cullen you can sit next to Bella, that is the only seat that is open." with that my from my note book, NO WAY IN HELL IS HE SITTING WITH ME! I said to myself, Why can't this be easier?

**Hey y'all so I hope you liked it I know you wanna kill me but refrain please I love you all and for those still loyal to the story I no longer have the blue Highlights I have burgundy hair now so tell me if y'all want me to change Bella's or leave it brown and blue?**

**You all are so special to me and mental cookies for all who review!**


End file.
